warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Heavystar's Lie
ForestClan: The Last Clan Book #1: Heavystar's Lie Book #2: Spiderwhisker's Decision Allegiences Leader- Heavystar- a light brown tom with tabby patches Deputy- Willowclaw- a silver tabby she-cat Medicine Cat- Rainstorm- a blue-gray tom with green eyes : Apprentice- Spiderwhisker Warriors- Emberfoot- a black tom : Apprentice- Volepaw Loudbelly- a dark brown tom with ginger tabby stripes : Apprentice- Flowerpaw Pinefur- a brown she-cat Ratpelt- gray tom Shrewfur- black she-cat Sparrowfur- light brown tabby tom Cedarclaw- gray and brown tom Olivenose- tortoiseshell she-cat Smokefur- black tom : Apprentice- Tigerpaw Otterfoot- brown she-cat with amber eyes Blackfur- black tom : Apprentice- Reedpaw Flamepelt- bright ginger tom : Apprentice- Duskpaw Beetlefur- Black tabby tom : Apprentice- Sootpaw Thornfang- golden brown tom Whitefoot- pure white she-cat Mouseclaw- brown she-cat Foxfoot- reddish tabby tom Mudwhiskers- mottled brown tom Apprentices- Spiderwhisker- tabby tom Volepaw- brown tom Flowerpaw- light gray she-cat Tigerpaw- black and ginger tom Reedpaw- light ginger tom Duskpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat Sootpaw- gray tom Queens- Troutstream- light gray she-cat Kits- Leafkit- tortoiseshell she-cat Birdkit- black and silver she-cat Elders- Icewing- white she-cat Whitewing- white she-cat Blurb The four clans have fallen and only one remains, ForestClan, they are very prosperous, but when their leader, Cinderstar, dies. Heavystar comes to rule. Moons upon moons ago when he was yet an apprentice, named Heavypaw, his mentor, Briarthorn, told him that he would be a great leader. So Heavypaw became Heavystep, a warrior then he lied his way to becoming Deputy, finally he bacame Leader. This is his story from deputy to leader. Chapter 1 Heavystar led his patrol through the undergrowth, Loudbelly, Olivenose, Mudwhiskers, and Flowerpaw followed. They were hunting, it was leaf-bare and the Clan needed more fresh-kill. Everyone's ribs were showing through their pelts, and all of the cats were exhausted. He lept and swiftly killed a magpie. The patrol traipsed back through the undergrowth bact to camp, with only two mice and the magpie. They set it down by the other fresh-kill, one stale, frozen thrush. "Flowerpaw," Loudbelly yelled, "Take that magpie and give it to the elders." After making sure that the apprentice obeyed her mentor, Heavystar picked up one of the two mice and carried it to his mate, Troutstream, in the nursery. He mewed a brief greeting to Blackfur and Whitefoot as he passed. He dropped the mouse at Troutstream's feet and purred, watching Birdkit and Leafkit tumble over each other. Heavystar sighed, everyone was in low spirits, they needed something to cheer them up. "Let all cats old enough to hunt gather around me for a clan meeting," he yowled, "Flowerpaw and Tigerpaw come forward." The two apprentices looked at each other in shock, they had not known this was going to happen. "Flowerpaw and Tigerpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and obey it for the rest of your years." "We do," the two apprentices chorused. "Then by the power invested in me by StarClan I hereby name you Tigerstripes and Flowerpetal," Heavystar yowled with undisguised joy in seeing the bright spirits of the two new warriors. "Tigerstripes, Flowerpetal, Tigerstripes, Flowerpetal," the Clan yelled joyously. Heavystar purred he had succeded for now in making the Clan happy during a hard time. Chapter 2 The next morning Heavystar blinked the sleep from his eyes and shook the scraps of moss from his pelt. He padded out of his den and watched Willowclaw organize the patrols, Smokefur, Flamepelt, and Whitefoot crowed around her. "Heavystar," Willowclaw called, "do you want to join the dawn patrol." "Sure," Heavystar replied; a run in the forest was just what he needed to wake him up. He padded over to the thorn barrier that separated the cats from the forest and joined Whitefoot, Beetlefur, and Sootpaw. Whitefoot was close to kitting and Heavystar reminded himself to tell Willowclaw not to put her on any more patrols once he got back to camp. The four cats raced through the undergrowth until they reached the border. Stopping every once in a while to renew the markings they headed onward. There was nothing to report, so they started to turn back to camp. "Let's hunt," Heavystar abruptly said. He opened his mouth and caught the faintest trace of mouse he followed the scent and stalked it to a hawthorn bush he caught the mouse and heard squealing. He had come upon a whole nest! "Whitefoot, Beetlefur, Sootpaw, I found a whole nest of mice," Heavystep yowled. The other warriors and the apprentice dashed over and started catching more and more mice. By the time they returned to camp they had 11 mice in their jaws. The Clan will have a feast under the moon tonight, Heavystar thought. Chapter 3 In the two moons since they had come upon the mouse nest many things had changed in the Clan. Icewing and Pinefur had died of greencough. Willowfur and Emberfoot had moved into the elders den. Rainstorm and Mousefur had died in a battle with foxes. Loudbelly had been chosen as the new deputy. Volepaw, Reedpaw, Duskpaw, and Sootpaw had been named warriors they were now Volefang, Reedstripe, Duskcloud, and Sootheart. Troutstream had moved out of the nursery and Leafkit and Birdkit had become Leafpaw and Birdpaw. Leafpaw's mentor was Sparrowfur and Birdpaw's mentor was Olivenose. Whitefoot had four little kits, Pearkit, a ginger she-kit, Jumpkit, a dark brown tabby tom, Hawkkit a light brown tom, and Rosekit is a white and pinkish-gray she cat. Flowerpetal had also moved to the nursery and had three little tortoiseshell she-kits, Seedkit, Fernkit, and Lilykit. Heavystar looked over his clan from the tall-rock and purred Clan life would go on. Troutstream jumped up by him and they twined their tails together. How did I deserve all of this? Heavystar wondered, looking down at the Clan. Chapter 4 The next day Heavystar silently snuck out of camp; he was taking food from Twolegs and he had a kittypet mate. His whole life was a lie. He loved Troutstream, Birdpaw, and Leafpaw, but he didn't think he could go on much longer like this. His Heart lie in Twolegplace with Samantha his other mate. But he was scared of what would happen to the Clan. Troutstream would hate him. The rest of the clan would too. But he had to make a choice. He knew what he had to do. He walked back into camp and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around me for a clan meeting." "Loudbelly would like to move to the elder's den, he mewed with sadness, "here in front of my former deputy I name Shrewfur as my new deputy." Everyone yowled her name but as the noise died down Heavystar said, " there is one other matter I need to tell you," he said, "I have decided to live my last three lives in Twolegplace as a kittypet, with my new mate, Samantha." Yowls of shock and dismay filled the Clan. Blackfur, Thornfang, Mudwhiskers, and Duskcloud jumped to their paws, tails lashing in fury. Troutstream let out a mournful wail and screeched in horror. Heavystar sighed and padded out of camp, his tail dragging on the ground. As he left the camp behind them, he still heard angry and dismayed screeches. Prologue Heavystar walked into Twolegplace and jumped up on Samantha's fence, purring when he saw her. He had made his decision and now he had to live with it. But Heavystar was happy in Twolegplace, with his mate who was expecting kits. Category:Ducksplash